Gorr'Rylaehotep
Gorr’Rylaehotep 'is the secondary antagonist of ''Dark Harvest. It is the series’ incarnation of Slender Man; a mysterious interdimensional entity with supernatural powers that is worshipped by The Order, who believe it to be a resident of the "Fourth World" that traveled into the "Third World" through an interdimensional rift. It first appeared in Log Entry 11. Description Appearance and Behavior Gorr’Rylaehotep is an eerie figure that takes on the form of an unnaturally tall, faceless man wearing a black business suit and tie. It is also able to form black tentacle-like appendages from its back, which are said to be cracks in space and time, however this ability has never been shown in the series. Gorr’Rylaehotep's motives appear incomprehensible. It has been known to appear at seemingly random times, sometimes stalking its targets from a distance or actively harming them in a variety of ways, one example including the disembowelment of its victims. Gorr’Rylaehotep tends to emit distorted grumbling and loud roaring noises. Abilities * '''Shapeshifting: '''Gorr’Rylaehotep takes the form of a man wearing a black suit and tie, likely in an attempt to blend in with modern day society. * '''Teleportation: '''Because of its lanky figure, Gorr’Rylaehotep's movement is very slow and awkward, yet it has the ability to teleport to travel or pursue its victims quicker. * '''Time Travel: '''An ageless being, Gorr’Rylaehotep has existed since Ancient Egypt, or even long before when the universe was first created. It can create time warps to different times of day and even centuries, often using this to disorient its victims. * '''Illness: '''Gorr’Rylaehotep's presence may cause sickness to its human bystanders, such as painful migraines and vomiting of blood. * '''Paranoia: '''Due to Gorr’Rylaehotep's frightening appearance and its habit of stalking victims, those followed by the creature are subject to paranoia and extreme changes in personality as a result. * '''Audio and Video Corruption: '''Gorr’Rylaehotep's presence often causes severe distortion to technology, such as video cameras. It is unknown if this just happens normally because of its presence or if Gorr’Rylaehotep itself is purposely causing the corruption in an attempt to conceal documentation of its existence. * '''Mutilation and '''Disembowlment: '''This is the best known method of how Gorr’Rylaehotep physically kills its victims. It tends to steal the victim's vital organs. Background In the early 1900s, Heinrich Kaufmann II, an archaeologist who believed that ancient civilizations were capable of feats including time travel and teleportation, traveled to Egypt in search of a tablet said to detail the ancients' secrets. When he discovered the tablet, he was warned by the locals that a god known as Gorr'Rylaehotep had supposedly entered this world and placed a curse on it. The tablet and the transcript of its translation later fell into the hands of The Order's First Overseer before being stolen from him by the Nazis. After the end of World War II, a former Nazi scientist named Hans Freuhauf attempted to recreate the ancient rite of Gorr'Rylaehotep using the information contained on Kaufmann's tablet. This was attempted in secret using funds from the United States government in what was known as the Princeton Experiment. The experiment ultimately proved somewhat successful in 1957, as a Rift to the 4th World was eventually opened. However, Gorr’Rylaehotep then appeared and slaughtered all who were present except for Marc McComber, who developed special abilities as a result of his exposure to the phenomenon. It is believed by some that Freuhauf was connected to a Gorr'Rylaehotep-related cult, although the Collective Knowledge implies that he was not associated with The Order, but merely a fellow believer. In the summer of 1958, 72 children mysteriously vanished from the Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center. Many blamed the disappearances on "The Tall Man", a serial killer who had committed a double-homicide within two miles of the day camp at around the same time. The day camp had been founded by Lawrence Rainwood, who was also the Chief Overseer of The Order, and the mysterious event would come to be known as the Rainwood Incident. Several weeks after this incident, the building mysteriously caught on fire, destroying most of the documents within it. After becoming The Order's Oracle, Marc McComber prophecized that the Gorr’Rylaehotep would one day kill the two Harbingers, Chris and Alex, which prevents The Order from doing so themselves. An Overseer in The Order stated that the reason why the Gorr’Rylaehotep has yet to kill the two individuals is unknown to them. Despite the Oracle's prophecy, the heretical sixth enclave within the New Jersey Chapter of The Order is still willing to kill the two Harbingers themselves and has attempted to do so on several occasions. Appearances Gorr’Rylaehotep has made 11 appearances in the series. Killed victims Gorr’Rylaehotep has killed the following characters. * Hans Freuhauf * Several Nazi scientists during the Princeton Experiment * 72 children in 1958 * Numerous members of The Order * Greg Benson Gallery Screen Shot 2016-02-21 at 11.43.31 PM.png Gorr4.png Gorr5.png Gorr2.png Slendy.png Gorr3.png Gorr8.png SlenderMan1.png SlenderMan2.png Gorr6.png Gorr1.png Gorr10.png Trivia * In the video "Log Entry 25" the Slender Man costume that was used was neither Dark Harvest's or TribeTwelve's, it was EverymanHYBRID's. Category:Characters Category:Requisites Category:Antagonists